


Tea

by Badgerwithapen



Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgerwithapen/pseuds/Badgerwithapen
Summary: A week or so before Ryland and Alex discover Killcore.





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamanthaAuburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaAuburn/gifts).



Setting. A week or two before Alex discovers Killcore. 

Ryland can hear sniffing. He sets down his controller. Alex is reading and wiping his nose and eyes on his sleeve.   
“Good book?”  
“Dude, it’s so good. I just gotta…” he trails off and turns the page. 

Ryland understands. Sometimes he’s needed a moment when he’s played a game. It’s been a few years since he’s played something with an emotional punch but he tries to recall the feeling he gets when a beloved character dies. He misses it. He’s felt so numb he can only play old platformers and kids games. If he can’t feel big emotions, he shouldn’t be playing emotional games. It would be a waste. 

Ryland realises he’s watching Alex who has drawn himself up small as if to climb into his book.   
Ryland can’t make out the title but it looks like a very old book.   
He stands up slowly and moves to the kitchen. A good, old book needs good Tea. Ryland isn’t too sure how to make it properly but Alex has a teapot and a packet of English Breakfast Tea. As quietly as he can (with a little help from Google) Ryland sets about brewing a good mood for Alex. 

Realising he’s got no clue how Alex drinks it, he searches the messy worktops and precariously packed cupboards for a suitable milk jug and sugar bowl. He’s forced to make do with an oversized shot glass and a few Starbucks brand sugar packets but he’s still pleased with the results. The tea smells nice too.

Stepping straight backed and high footed over the piles of folded and unfolded laundry (Tossed aside by Alex in a desperate bid to start reading) Ryland coughs politely to announce his presence.   
Alex looks up and registers the tray but not it’s contents. With the book in one hand he shuffles his papers and tobacco, lighters and grinders all into a heap on the floor. He watches the tray curiously, following it with his head as Ryland sets it down.   
“Tea!”. Alex’s soggy eyes and trembling lips form one of his biggest smiles.   
“Ryland! You’re the best! “   
“I didn’t remember the cookies or anything”   
“Don’t be stupid Ryland. You’re so thoughtful. Like, you just *knew*I’d want tea because the characters were drinking tea. You know? You’re so intuitive. Yeah. Thanks Dude. You’re the best! “   
With that, Alex pours himself a Pokémon mug full of tea, inspects it for colour with an expression of intense concentration and adds a small amount of milk. Ryland quickly takes note of the results and with no other experience to go by, copies Alex and sits back to play his game. 

A moment or two passes and the only sounds in the room are a dull clicking from Ryland’s worn out old PlayStation controller, and the occasional loud slurp.   
Maybe Ryland isn’t always so numb all the time?


End file.
